Onpa Kaminari
Onpa Kaminari (''音波 雷) ''is the child of Kyoka Jiro and Denki Kaminari, gaining a sound related quirk, and possibly, as doctors say, it might evolve to gain electric capabilities as well. Don't cross him when he's mad and you might be able to keep your hearing, he currently attends UA, 1-A, hero course Appearance Onpa has relatively short, brown hair, the longest part reaching the nape of his neck. He has it swept over his right eye, covering it, with a parting just over his left eye as not to obscure that as well. His hair falls loosely over his face, covering a lot of it. He is quite short, and fairly thin, not having as much visible muscle as most people (much like his father). His is fairly pale, and has notably thin eyebrows. His eyes are kind of thin, and slanted slightly inwards. He has speakers inset into his palms due to his quirk, and earphone jacks coming out of his shoulder blades (which he frequently has plugged directly into his ears). He can typically be found wearing a light grey hoodie with a white undershirt, and dark coloured jeans. He wears black converse at all times, and can sometimes be seen with gloves or headphones (though not often), occasionally he carries around an electric guitar, slung over his left shoulder. His hero suit consists of a black leather jacket with a high collar, with white electric bolts printed on the shoulders. He wears his typical white undershirt and dark jeans with this, and black boots. It has holes in the back of it to allow easy access to his headphone jacks, and he wears black gloves (which have an earphone jack pattern printed on the back of them) with holes in the palm to allow access to his speakers. He wears his dads old Optical Visor, but it has no function currently. Personality Onpa is typically bored sounding and not very exciting, almost always answering with the bare minimum answer and nothing more. He is usually hunched over and listening to music, and he hates it when people don't call him by his name, hence his hero name being the same as his actual name. Though, when around friends, he becomes more lighthearted and funny, playing pranks and being cheeky. He can get quite nervous around girls, especially those who express an interest in him or his quirk, and if they express physical affection (even just a hug). This can sometimes lead his quirk to misfire randomly, which can be bad in some situations. He doesn't care about what other people think about him (other than girls, in some cases), and does what he wants, and wears what he wants. He doesn't like people touching his range of instruments, and if they do he tends to fire his quirk off at them. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: '''Onpa doesn't possess many redeeming qualities in terms of abilities, other than the fairly good handle he has on his quirk. He utilises his quirk in a variety of ways, from concussive blasts to deafening booms, and even using his earphone jacks as improvised whips * '''Swordsmanship: '''Onpa has a fairly good grasp on swordsmanship, being able to use a sword effectively in battle '''Tactical Intellect: '''Onpa has fairly good tactical intellect, being able to devise strategies and overpower his opponents effectively utilising his powerful sound quirk '''Musical Talent: '''Much like his mother, Onpa evidently has quite good musical talent, judging by the fact he can play six different instruments (guitar, piano, trumpet, saxophone, trombone, drums), and play them well, he can also sing decently to pair with that Quirk '''Augmented: '''Onpas ears act as an earphone port, he can plug in earphone jacks to his ears with no damage to them, he also has speaker like things in his hands, this allows them to amplify sounds they hear and project them out of their hands. This allows him to create damaging shockwaves from sound. Onpa then has earphone jacks attached to long 'wires' coming from his shoulder blades, if he plugs these earphone jacks into his ears he can project his own heartbeat from his palms. He can plug one of the earphone jacks into an electronic device, and the other into his ear, and project the sounds coming from the device from his palms as well. Overuse causes his bones to vibrate, making them fracture after a bit, making drawn out fight deadly to him, He is also affected by the sounds, making him have to be careful when using his quirk Super Moves '''Heartbeat Boom: '''He projects his heartbeat as a damaging wave of sound '''Surround Sound: '''He projects noises from his environment through his palms, then he jams his hands into the ground, allowing him to damage the landscape '''Static: '''He projects static instead of regular noise Equipment '''Optical Visor: '''Denki Kaminaris glasses, with no current use for Onpa